


Bad Blood

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Sherlock Makes Mistakes, Siblings, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is determined to find out why John's avoiding Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty eight of JWP. The prompt was to "let the badness inspire you in some way", so I tried, and this happened. *Shrugs*

Sherlock is categorising the results of his experiment (the tensile strength of various kinds of rope sold in home improvement stores across the UK) when the sound of John’s mobile makes him pause and open his eyes; the room is empty of his flatmate - _shopping_ , Sherlock vaguely recalls - but John’s phone is sitting on the coffee table, screen lit. Interesting that John would leave it behind, Sherlock thinks, and looks at the caller ID.

 _Harry_ , it reads, and Sherlock abandons any thought of his experiment in favor of curiosity. The eldest of the Watson children is still a mystery to him, despite his attempts to learn more about her; John has very few momentos from before the war, and deductions can only take him so far when any questions about Harry make John leave the conversation in pursuit of tea. Sherlock reaches for the phone, but before he can pick up the call is sent to voicemail. He waits, and when the mobile vibrates with one new voice message, he listens to it intently.

“Hi Johnny,” _hint of a slur; inebriated? huksy voice may indicate smoking_ “it’s Harry. You haven’t called in a while and, well.” _background noise would indicate a public place; possibly a tube stop._ “I’m tired ‘f only hearin’ stuff about you on your blog.” _bitter, there. jealous of her brother’s relative success? may have roots in childhood_. “We should meet for lunch, or somethin. Call me.”

Sherlock plays the message again, but there is nothing left for him to glean; settling back on the sofa, he mulls over his deductions and their implications.

A half hour passes. John returns with bags hanging off both arms and disappears into the kitchen with a muttered, “Hello”. Sherlock listens to him put away the groceries, mentally tracking his path and extrapolating the contents of the bags based on John’s footsteps between the fridge and cabinets. _Boring_ , he decides, and waits until John sits in his armchair with a sigh.

“Your sister called.”

Sherlock watches John’s lips purse at the statement. “Ta,” he says tightly.

“She wants to have lunch.”

“You talked to my sister?”

Sherlock waves away John’s indignation. “I listened to the voicemail. Very different. Now-”

“Sherlock, that’s private! You can’t just-”

“Clearly I can, and I _did_ , and my question is, why are you avoiding her?”

John clenches his fist and looks away. A long moment passes.

“That is…Jesus. I’m not answering that question, Sherlock.” John stands, walks over to the door and puts on the shoes he’d taken off not ten minutes earlier. “What’s between me and Harry is just that. Between us. And I know you don’t understand the concept of personal space, but this is more than A Bit Not Good.” John pulls on his coat.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asks, sitting up.

“ _Out_ ,” John says tersely, and leaves, the door shutting firmly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! I'd be curious to see why you guys think John is so upset with Sherlock about this... (I entertained going into that but decided not to.)


End file.
